Gathering the Gang
by ninemelodies
Summary: At 18, they decided to run away. By the time they hit the road they've gathered one unexpected party member. The next time they're 22 and they gain another unexpected gang member.


Knocking on his window pulled Demyx from his sleep. At first, he ignored it. He rolled over, putting his back to the window and covering his face with his he heard it again. Eight staccato knocks brought his head out from under the blanket. Demyx's eyes narrowed as he stared at the window suspiciously. Only one person he knew knocked like that, and there was no way he'd be outside Demyx's window at 3 in the morning.

Demyx groaned when he heard the knocking again. Kicking off the blankets and whining at the loss of heat, he shuffled forward. Outside, lit only by the light of the moon, was Axel. The blond paused for a minute to pinch the bridge of his nose. Demyx had a feeling this wasn't going to end well, but he opened the window anyways. "Axel," he began, reaching forward to help his lanky friend in the window. "You do realize what time it is, right?"

From his spot on the floor, Axel nodded. Silence filled the room as Demyx stared at the redhead. Was he ever going going to explain why he was here? Finally, Axel sat up. "You know that thing we've been talking about doing?" Demyx nodded. "Well, my bike is finished. Reno's got it ready to go we just have to go get it from his bar and we'll be home free." Even in the moonlight, Demyx could see Axel's eyes shine.

Slowly a grin spread across Demyx's face. For year, he and Axel had been planning their escape from the hell-hole they called home. Axel wanted to leave because he didn't like being tied down. Axel he gotten one ride on Reno's bike and had decided that he wanted to feel that type of wind through hair freedom for as long as he lived.

Demyx was a rich kid. When he'd told Axel that he wanted to leave as well, the redhead had stared at him like he'd grown a second head.

"B-but you've got it all!" Axel had finally spluttered out. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Demyx _wanted_ to give up every luxury he had to go riding around the US with Axel. To go from a fancy house like Demyx's, to cheap motels and dingy bars seemed like a step in the wrong direction.

Demyx had given a soft smile. Everyone said that when he expressed his desire to get away from his family. "Having money isn't everything, Axel." He paused to grab a bag out from under his bed. "I'd rather have nothing and be traveling with a friend than spend another day in this too large house."

Axel was silent for a moment, contemplating what Demyx had said. He knew in his heart that Demyx was right, that money and luxury wasn't everything in life. "Then get packed and lets go. What're you waiting for?" The redhead jumped up with a grin. "I'll meet you at the clocktower, bring your necessities and some money and we'll be gone!" Axel's enthusiasm was infectious and Demyx soon found himself grinning along.

"Clocktower," Demyx repeated. "Got it. I'll see you there." He paused in his packing to watch Axel start to make his way out the window. "Axel," he called, catching the redhead before he could vanish over the window ledge entirely. "Do you really think this is going to work?"

The man dangling out of the window didn't even pause before he answered. "Of course it is!" Then he vanished over the ledge and Demyx was left alone to finish his packing.

It didn't take him long to finish. Honestly, he didn't have much he wanted to take with him. Toothbrush and paste, deodorant, his wallet with his credit card in it, a couple pairs of socks and underwear, and two extra outfits and he was set. On his way out the door he grabbed his riding jacket and paused, staring longingly at the guitar propped up against the wall. With a deep sigh, he packed it up in the case he used while on his motorcycle and headed to the garage.

Twenty minutes later found him leaning on his bike, waiting for his red haired friend to show. He rubbed his gloved hands together, trying to chase away the clinging night chill. He stared up at the clock tower, hoping beyond hope that this was the best thing he could do for his life. Leave everything behind and start over with a semi-clean slate.

Something touched his shoulder and he swung around, hands up and balled into fists. He was prepared to attack the person that had snuck on him. The hysterical laughter let him know it was just Axel. Demyx grumbled, smacking Axel in the arm before turning back around.

"Hop on and we'll go get your bike."

The bike shifted as Axel got on, stilling as soon as the redhead was comfortably seated. "Dem?" he asked, just before said blond started the bike. "What the hell is this thing attached to your bike?"

Demyx laughed. He had forgotten that Axel had never seen him transport his guitar on the motorcycle. Truth be told, Demyx preferred to transport his baby in the safety of a car. "It's just my guitar. I couldn't leave it behind."

Axel's head nodded in understanding. "Alright, but don't come crying to me when it gets broken."

Demyx laughed again. He inserted the keys and started the bike. "Trust me," he said as the bike started to roll forwards. "I won't."

The rest of the ride to Reno's was fairly silent. Demyx was too focused on driving in the dark to make much small talk, and Axel was too wrapped up in the revelation that this was actually happening. They were actually going to run away and leave their town behind for good. He unwound his arms from around Dem's waist and stuck them up in the air, fingers spread to let the wind go through them. Axel let out a loud yell that startled Demyx. Laughter poured from both of them, breaking the silence of the night around them.

By the time they got to Reno's, both boys were a giggling mess. Everyone stared as they walked in, a reaction they were used to. Between Rude actually _smiling_ at them, Tifa yelling at them, and Axel's flaming red hair, they were quite the sight. Neither of them minded of course, they loved attention.

"Hey boys," Tife said as they sat down. "What can I get you?" When they both replied water she smiled and went to get ice.

Suddenly there was an arm around Demyx's neck and a voice right in his ear. "Lil bro!" The arm around Demyx's neck was removed and instead used to smother Axel in a hug. The blond couldn't help but laugh at Axel's face as he was smothered in a hug by his older brother. Demyx was just a little jealous.

"Reno!" Axel yelled, voice slightly muffled by the older redhead's shirt. "Get offa me!" He finally managed to get a grip on Reno's bony shoulders and shove the man off. "Go bother Demyx or something."

"Axel!" Demyx said, smacking the redhead on the arm. "I don't want Reno hanging on me anymore than you do…" He paused upon seeing Reno's face. Grinning sheepishly, he held his arms out. "But I don't mind getting _one_ hug."

Reno gave Demyx a quick hug before returning his attention to his younger brother. "I suppose you're here because you want your bike?"

"You suppose correctly," Axel answered.

"Follow me." Reno lead them to a side door that opened to a garage. Inside were two bikes. Reno's was newer and much shinier than Axel's. It was obviously well taken care of. Demyx heard a jingle and looked up to see Reno holding the keys to Axel's bike just out of the younger redhead's reach.

"Nuh uh," Reno teased, free hand on Axel's forehead to hold him back. "I'll give you these keys...on one condition." Reno grinned mischievously and Demyx felt his heart sink. Reno was notorious for his outrageous conditions.

By the look on Axel's face, he was thinking along the same line Demyx had been. "Alright," he said, finally relenting. "What do you want?"

"Simple," Reno said, spinning the keys around one of his fingers. "I know you're planning on running tonight. I wanna come with."

Axel blinked, and then opened his mouth to speak. He closed it a moment after and looked over at Demyx, who shrugged, indicating that it was Axel's choice. Axel stared at Demyx for a moment long before nodding. "Fine," he said, looking at Reno and holding his hand out for his keys. "You can come."

Reno just grinned and dropped the keys into Axel's waiting hand.

Four years later found Demyx celebrating his twenty-second birthday with Axel in some hole-in-the-wall bar miles from his family. He had already downed a shot and was now nursing a beer. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he couldn't drink much. He did need to make it back to the motel in one piece.

"Dude!" Axel called, appearing completely sober despite the four drinks that had slid down his throat. "Happy birthday!"

Demyx grinned, bashfully ducking his head. He raised his beer, getting ready to make a cheesy toast. "To many more years of travel, an-" Reno flopped down and cut Demyx off mid sentence with a defeated groan. "And may Reno get laid," Demyx finished, smirking as he took another drink of his beer.

"Yea yea," Reno muttered, head down on the table. Demyx watch his quietly as he finished off the last of his beer.

"C'mon," the blond said, empty beer bottle resting on the table beside him. "I'm beat. Let's head back and watch shitty movies till we all pass out." He stood up, expecting Axel and Reno would follow him. What he wasn't expecting was a blond kid to run smack into his chest the moment he stepped out the door.

Immediately he froze, staring down at the person who had run into him. Bright blue eyes met his aqua ones and he noticed the panicky fear that welled in the blue ones. His eyes flicked up at the sound of pounding footsteps. They were coming from a group that Demyx recognized as trouble makers.

The leader looked between Demyx and the kid and licked his lips. "Looks like we got two blonds tonight, boys."

Demyx rolled his eyes at the leader's words. "Oh, fuck off." However he couldn't help but narrow them as the leader made an attempt to get closer to him. He shoved Roxas behind him. "Follow me, and do _not_ let go of my hand. Got it?" he told the blond as he began to walk back to his bike. From the footsteps behind him as he did so, he could surmise that Axel and Reno were right behind them. This seemed to deter the leader, but only slightly.

The leader's eyes followed them as they made their way across the parking lot. He waited until Demyx and the blond kid had nearly disappeared behind Axel and Reno's bike before speaking. "You gonna let your boyfriends do all the fighting?" There was a slur word tacked onto the end, one Demyx had grown pretty tired of hearing.

The kid felt Demyx's hand tense up, and he struggled to pull his free before he got hurt. Axel turned to face the leader, knowing just how much Demyx hated that word. "Fuck off, man!"

"Give me the little blond and we will!"

By now Demyx had let go of the kid's hand, and as he took deep breaths, he noticed the white knuckle grip the kid had on the hem of his too large sweater. This kid was new to this type of thing, and he was clearly terrified. "Wait here," Demyx said as he rolled up his sleeves. "I'll keep you safe." These guys were about to get a very nasty surprise.

Behind him, he could hear Reno and Axel arguing with the leader of the group. As soon as the leader shifted into a fighting stance, still taunting the blond the entire time, Demyx stepped forward. He shoved Axel out of the way and immediately threw a punch at the leader's face. The hit connected with a sickening crunch and the leader's head snapped back. When he lifted his head to glare at Demyx, his nose was bleeding and twisted at a funny angle. He lunged and Demyx grinned, fully prepared to beat these assholes into the pavement.

And he did, as Axel and Reno watched from their positions on their bikes. By the time the last groupie fell, Demyx's nose was bleeding and he had a busted lip and a purple bruise forming around his left eye. Blood dripped down his chin and his fingertips as he walked back to his bike and the blond kid. "Are you okay?" He asked, wiping the blood off with a spare rag that was in his pocket.

The kid let out a short laugh as he surveyed the damage done to Demyx. "Am I _okay?_ "

Demyx blinked. "That's what I asked. After all, those guys were after you."

"I'm okay," the kid replied, hair shifting as he gave a slight nod. "Are you okay..?" The silence after made Demyx realize that he never introduced himself. Not that there had really been any time to do so.

"I'm fine. I've seen worse." He was lying, of course, but the kid didn't know that. "By the way," a grin stretched across his sore face as he held a nonbloody hand out to the kid. "I'm Demyx, and the guy with the purple teardrops is Axel, and the one with the rattail is Reno."

The kid reached out to tentatively shake Demyx's hand. "I'm Roxas."

"So, Roxas," Reno began, sauntering over from his bike. "What're you doing out here?"

The kid went silent for a second, like he was debating what he was going to say next. "I was running. My parents kicked me out the second I turned 18." He chewed on his lip for another minute. "Are you guys like a gang?"

"We prefer the term 'quilt family' but yea, a gang," Axel interjected.

Roxas chewed on his lip again. He hadn't had the best luck getting around and right now he didn't really want to leave his newfound friend. "Can I…" he swallowed. "Can I join?"

All three of them blinked and then looked at each other. They hadn't really considered adding a fourth, but the kid looked lost. And Demyx's heart was telling him that he couldn't just leave Roxas out here to fend for himself. His parents _had_ kicked him out after all. Axel and Reno shrugged, reminding Demyx of the time in Reno's garage all those years ago. Except, now it was his turn to choose, not Axel's.

He gave one final glance over the kid before he nodded, grin stretching across his face again. "Sure, you can join." He sat on his bike and got ready to leave. "Choose a person to ride with and we'll go." He started his bike, smiling softly as he felt hands wrap around his waist. One thought clouded his mind as he rode off. Demyx had always wanted a little brother.


End file.
